Android 18
Android 18 (formerly Lazuli) is the eighteenth android creation of Dr. Gero. She was converted into an android and activated by him when he returned to his lab following a failed attempt to kill Goku. Biography Background Android 18 was originally known as Lazuli. She and her twin brother Lapis, later known as Android 17, were converted into androids by Dr. Gero. Though she had cybernetics implanted into her, they do not impede her of reproducing, so she still has her reproductive organs. Activation Prior to her activation, she agreed with Android 17 to deceive Dr. Gero with speaking in a classic robot voice. Android 18 was activated by Dr. Gero when he returned to the laboratory after a failed attempt to combat the Z-Fighters. Like Android 17, she spoke with a classic robot voice, but was cut mid sentence when Android 17 revealed he had already done it, to which she called him a "dick" and mentioning that they were supposed to do it together before turning her attention back to Dr. Gero, asking what he wanted. She learned of the demise of Android 19, who she dismissed as a joke since it was "dead". The Z-Fighters were outside of Dr. Gero's laboratory and were having little success getting inside, expressing their frustration loudly, prompting Android 18 to remark that they were loud. After the Z fighters broke through Gero's lab door, she got her first view of the group, remarking to Dr. Gero that he had a "whole hot mess" of them there, who he tasked her and 17 with eliminating. Android 18 walked to Android's 16 pod, surprised that Gero had built a "ginger android" and acknowledged there was a soulless joke to be made there but felt it was beneath her. After 17 started to betray Dr. Gero, 18 asked him playfully if his hand had slipped. Android 17 impaled Dr. Gero with his hand and in doing so, the chances of both he and his sister being deactivated again deceased significantly.Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids Meeting 16 After 17 destroyed Gero, Trunks tried to blow them away, though the androids survived and 18 continued opening 16's pod. The pod tried to inform her that there were updates that needed to be made, but being impatient, 18 quickly removed the lid, dismissing the updates by saying "screw that", before they could be installed. After becoming acquainted with her fellow android, who's sole goal to kill Goku contributed to their beliefs that Gero had a one-track mind, 18 and 17 decided to help him and flew off with their new acquaintance. Android 17 stated that they needed a car, to which Android 18 questioned the necessity of having one. The group landed and Android 17 expressed his intent to appropriate whatever vehicle came their way, afterward Android 18 lamenting that they were in the boonies and that it would probably be a semi given their location. Vegeta then arrived and insulted Android 18 and Android 17 by calling them "On-the-raggedy Ann" and "Faggoty Andy". In response to this, Android 18 swore that she would break his arm and insulted her brother by calling him "Ann" after he told her that she was proving Vegeta's point by responding so aggressively. Android 16 declined to fight and Android 17 was preoccupied with finding a vehicle, leading Android 18 to thank him for leaving her to "fight the troll doll." Vegeta warned her that he was not afraid to hit a woman and she said this was fine as neither was she before charging towards him and throwing several punches, after which Vegeta grabbed her arm and threw her. Android 18 took a punch to the face and was sent back by it, afterward she started to seemingly flee once Vegeta suggested that she should but revealed that he was kidding. The two confronted each other on top of a truck, being seen by its drivers as they stared at each other. Android 18 teased Vegeta by laughing at him as he struggled to land any blows on her and swore that he would kill as many people as he had to as long as she was one of them. They then returned to the site where Androids 16 and 17 were standing, informing her brother that there was a freeway close by, which she assumed he was unaware of before he stated that he knew but thought waiting around was more entertaining. Vegeta asked her if she was done running, leading Android 18 to retort if his mouth was and once he failed to hit her while killing a driver in their truck by destroying it, Android 18 landed on the ground and asked him if this was "just a short guy thing". Android 18 slammed her head into Vegeta and then knocked him into a crater as the other Z-Fighters arrived. With Vegeta asking if anyone got the "number of that bitch", Android 18 merely said her name and was thanked by him. Android 17 told the others that they would be introduced to the ground if they tried to help Vegeta in his fight against Android 18. Vegeta spoke of his intent to disassemble Android 18, calling her a "smug cunt", prompting her to attack him before he fired a beam at her, which only succeeded in doing damage to her clothing rather than her. Vegeta asked if she had been ruffled yet and she confirmed that with him ruining her favorite/only jacket and leggings that he had. Android 18 then charged at Vegeta and knocked him against a rock after delivering a beating, telling him as she walked up, "How quickly bravado goes out the window when you're flat on your ass. That's pretty sad." As he tried attacking her, she then broke his arm with a single kick. Future Trunks intervened in their fight once Android 18 broke his father's arm and the latter screamed out in agony, attempting to pierce her with his sword but only succeeding in adding further damage to her clothing. After Future Trunks was knocked out by Android 17, Vegeta tried to charge at him, but was stopped by Android 18 who grabbed him by his leg as she stopped him from finishing his sentence and threw him into his son. Android 18 then asked Vegeta who had two broken arms and was a "total bitch" and though he tried to argue that she had miscalculated and was thereby stupid since she had only broken one of his arms, she proceeded to break the other one, causing Vegeta to squeal and slip into unconsciousness. After Vegeta reverted to his base form, Android 17 noticed his change in hair color from blonde to black, leading Android 18 to make reference to when Android 17 changed his hair color by remarking that Vegeta did not need a bottle whereas he did. Android 17 argued that he wore it better, but Android 18 was convinced he only changed it due to people mistaking him for her. After 17 questioned if that made him feminine or her masculine, 18 retorted that he spoke like Vegeta fought. They turned their attention to Krillin once he made a sound and walked over to him, after which he tried to reason with them as to why they should not fight him though the pair had no intention of doing so. Android 18 commented that he was funny and after Krillin expressed his intent to continue standing there and doing nothing, she replied that it sounded good and that she and the other androids were going to go kill Goku before they started to walk away. Krillin attempted to stop the three of them, despite everyone present knowing he has nowhere near the power needed to do so. 18 kissed Krillin on the cheek and called him cute, telling him to have fun living "to not fight another day." 17 asked if she was attracted to Krillin, she stated societal definitions of beauty (which Krillin doesn't quite meet) "are BS anyway." When her brother suggested she could make their parents angry by dating a black guy, Android 18 replied, "Oh my god" and again when he claimed they were deceased. After the fight with the Z-Fighters, the androids flew around and found a vehicle as Android 17 had wanted, though it was not to his liking. 18 made a remark that prompted him to acquire the vehicle, after which she asserted that the trio's first priority was to get her new clothing, as opposed to finding Goku. When the trio's vehicle was reported as stolen, 17 stopped at the pestering of a pair of police officers. 18 expressed surprise that he actually stopped and the duo of officers began arresting the trio when the androids started to show signs of their immense strength, in particular Android 16 easily breaking the cuffs. Before one of the officers tried to get "bigger, stronger" cuffs out of the vehicle, 18 threw it into a mountain, destroying it. She then broke her handcuffs and said the confrontation was fun, recanting her previous position that it was boring. Later she hears a country rendition of Cat Loves Food, which gives her an idea of the first thing they're going to do... Android 18 later was able to acquire some new clothes, though she was unimpressed as she asked the store owner if they were the best he had and in being asked how she liked it, she stated that "like" was a strong word and was more willing to label it as something she would "tolerate". With store owner revealing to her his belief that he would probably be loved by his father again if he brought her home with him, Android 18 signaled that was her cue to leave and bid him farewell. She ignored him as he told her that she had to pay for her new clothes and got back into the truck Android 17 was driving before he drove off, though they returned after the store owner called her a "bimbo". Arrival at Goku's home Android 18 was disappointed with 17's choice to drive in the forest after a rather uncomfortable time on the freeway. As 16 tried to state how much he enjoyed the "alternate route" for allowing the group to both be around wildlife and spend time together, 18 blew up the forest and asked 16 if he wanted to "hit up the zoo" later on. The group arrived at Goku's home, finding no one there. 18 went through Chi-Chi's closet and though finding a new outfit since the pair were the same size, thought the majority of her choices of clothing were "junk", expressing this view when asked what it was like in there by Android 17. She confirmed that no one was there to 17, remarking that the home was devoid of "both people and taste" and suggesting that Goku had retreated to Kame House, though 17 was skeptical since it was "like the second place" they would look. 16 chose it to be their next destination, leading 17 to declare the group would look for a boat to get there, but 16 opted for the trio to fly. 18 approved of his decision, saying he was finally speaking her "language", to an extent. Arrival at Kame House 18 then arrived at Kame House with 17 and 16. There they were confronted by Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. Krillin asked her if she came there often, to which she replied, "Nope." 17 threatened Piccolo and the latter seemed oblivious to what his intent was when he insinuated something would happen to him if he did not reveal where Goku was. 18 then blurted out that they would kill him, expressing frustration as well. The three then left with Piccolo, arriving at a wasteland as latter began fighting Android 17 while 18 and 16 served as spectators. 18 chose to sit it out after 17 suggested that he be the one to combat the Namekian, leaving her to spend time with 16. As 17 and Piccolo fought in a battle that amounted to trading punches to the gut, 18 showed her disapproval for the battle, calling it "stupid" and correctly guessed that 16 would enjoy killing Goku when he mentioned it. Losing brother .|thumb]] Cell arrived sometime into the skirmish, being unfamiliar to the androids who Dr. Gero had never told them of and calling Android 18 his "sister", started to poke out his tongue and move it around, disturbing Android 18. He spoke of his past, being ominous and further requiring Piccolo to state that Cell was from the future and then began powering up as Android 18 called for the distracted Androids 17 and 16 to focus. When Cell brought up his past defeat of an entire bat-and-ball team at the same time, calling for Piccolo to tell Android 17 about it, Android 18 asked if he was kidding. After Piccolo confirmed he was not, she showed she was not impressed. Android 16 warned her to leave since Piccolo and Android 17 might fail, but Android 18 refused since she wanted to see how the fight would turn out due to her curiosity in the battle and though admitting that it may be a poor decision, reasoned that it was hers to make. After it appeared Piccolo had killed Cell, Android 16 commenting that he never stood a chance, she retorted to Android 16 that he had been worried for nothing since they had still managed to prevail. However, Cell then revealed himself and discarded of Piccolo, blasting a hole through his chest and throwing him into the water. When Cell remarked that he "died as he lived", Android 18 asked if he meant drowning and Cell elaborated that he meant alone, Android 16 stating this was sad and Cell then asked for her and Android 17, referring to them as his siblings, to join him in a world of "perfection", to which she ordered, "Stop it!" Android 16 started fighting Cell and after ripping off his tail, surprised both Androids 17 and 18, who admitted they were "not ready for today." Android 18 was unimpressed with Android 16's Rocket Punch. After it appeared that Cell had been defeated by Android 16, the latter revealed that he liked both Androids 17 and 18, causing Android 18 to blush. He started to speak on his wishes to not cause harm and destruction since he had grown to care about the world, leading Android 18 to say that he had "the right idea" and Android 17 to repent before Cell approached him from behind and absorbed him.Family Reunion Escape and in hiding Following Cell's transformation from absorbing Android 17 and staring at her initially, Android 16 grabbed Android 18 and instructed her to come with him if she wanted to live, her catching his reference as he tried to get her away from him. The pair were caught by Cell, who after being punched in the face by her attempted rescuer, knocked Android 16 down with a single blast, leading Android 18 to question if he was alright. Android 16 suffered extensive injuries from the attack but still asked if she was okay. Cell told Android 18 to divert her attention to him rather than Android 16 since he was trying to absorb her. She ordered him to give her back her brother while calling him a "fish-lipped asshole", making note of his appearance in his new form. With Cell stating her remark would not bring him back, Android 18 called Cell a monster and asked him if he honestly believed she would allow him to absorb her as he had done her brother, to which Cell answered that her compliance did not factor into it. Placing her hand on her chest, she intended to detonate her bomb, though Cell thought she was giving herself a "boob exam" and she had to correct him multiple times as he made joke of her threat to blow herself up activating the bomb in her chest, saying it was serious. Cell tried to convince her not to do it by having Android 17 to appear from him and convince her that she was doing the wrong thing, though Android 18 was quick to realize that the reflection of her brother was not actually him but just an image Cell had perpetuated to convince her of justifying his wrongdoings and was so surprised by how out of character he had assessed her brother that she asked him if he even knew anything about them. Android 18 was frustrated by him admitting he had just met her, as she told him that his plan to absorb her was not a game, though he claimed it was as he moved in to absorb her only to be interrupted by Tien. Tien had come to the island after being frustrated by not having gone with Piccolo and feeling helpless in the conflict with the androids. Though the latter was mocked by Cell for being only human, he was able to strike him down with his Shin Kikōhō. Android 18, through not hit by the blast, was knocked down and went over to Android 16 as she agreed to go along with Tien's plan to either blow up or leave as he stalled Cell, being surprised by him addressing her in the first place. She helped Android 16 and informed him that Android 17 was gone when he asked where he was, the pair relating on the fact that they were sad. The two left the island while Tien continued to use his Shin Kikōhō to stall Cell.Advanced Geometry .|thumb|right]] Android 18 hid from Cell on an island surrounded by a group of other islands, though Cell was able to deduce that she was somewhere around there and Android 18 told Android 16 that the two were lucky they around a group of islands which she theorized would make it difficult for Cell to find them though Android 16 corrected her that it was an archipelago, Android 18 thanking him for the correction. Android 18 devised a plan for the two to avoid Cell by swimming underwater, Android 18 asking Android 16 if he was waterproof, learning that his damages from the blast from Cell earlier had caused him to not anymore which led her to concluding that they were just going to have to wait and hope that Cell moved on. Once Cell finished arguing with some of the people around there, he decided to start blowing up the islands, Android 18 deducing that this was bad for her though Android 16 tried to reason that Cell would not attempt harming her in the destruction and would not risk missing his chance to reach his final form. Android 18 asked Android 16 if he was sure about this and asked him again after Cell destroyed another island, Android 16 not answering her as his mind started to drift to the squirrel in front of him that he mistook for a bird, Android 18 then reasoning that one was on her. As Cell continued destroying islands, he left only theirs still around, not knowing whether or not Android 18 was there. She turned to Android 16 to report that they were the last island still around, only for Android 16 to keep repeating himself and Android 18 then stressed that he needed to be repaired while referring to him as "buddy". Android 18 braced for the impact of Cell's blast that he intended to use the destroy the island, though he stopped with the arrival of Vegeta. Android 18 recognized Vegeta and said to Android 16 that they would at the very least be able to watch Vegeta die first.Group Therapy Vegeta dominated Cell during their fight, being seen by Android 18 who recalled her previous defeat of him while taking into account that he was defeating Cell, all the while overhearing Android 16 repeat the words, "Data not found." Once he said it continuously, she turned to him, questioning Android 16 as to whether or not he had anything "substantial" to add to her analysis. After he questioned her as to whether she had anything to add, she turned away and continued spectating, repeating his earlier saying, "Data not found."A Raging Semi Absorption Cell tried bargaining with Vegeta for the latter to allow him to obtain his Perfect Form through absorbing Android 18. To her surprise, Vegeta consented, leading her to question if he would work with Cell, followed by her denying that she would when asked by Android 16. Krillin, having stood by the two but not attracted their notice, screamed out, leading Android 18 to take notice and wonder if he was standing there the whole time. She noticed the detonator by his foot, and became surprised by it, though tensions resolved when Krillin asked her if he could ask her something and she consented, leading him to plea with her not to kill anyone. Before she could answer, Android 16 denied that they would go ahead with his request, since he still wished to kill Goku. Android 18 promises Android 16 that she would get him a Goku and in speaking with Krillin again, explained the pair had no plans to kill anyone and the only person they wished was deceased was Cell. After Cell noticed her, Future Trunks ordered Krillin to get her out of there. Krillin told her to come with him and Android 18 tried getting Android 16 to come with them, being taken aback by his rational that he had become comfortable sitting there and promising that she would come back for him after he reasoned that Cell had no desire to absorb him. Leaving Android 16 behind, the pair ran a short distance before being shot down by Cell who approached Android 18. Though both Krillin and Android 16 tried to defend her, they were defeated by Cell, Android 18 afterward attacking him and having her hits miss, followed by her being shot. Cell approached her again but was stopped from absorbing her by Future Trunks, who instructed her to leave or blow up. She went along with his orders and ran over to Android 16, trying to help stand despite his confusion as to why she was still there. Android 18 explained that the two were part of the three amigos that her brother had mentioned after Android 16 defeated Cell in his imperfect form, though she guessed this was no longer the case since there were just two of them. Krillin volunteered himself to assist her in lifting him, Android 18 thinking to herself that she would rock his small world if they managed to make it out of the situation alive. Cell was not able to match the strength of Future Trunks, but was successful in using Solar Flare to temporarily blind everyone excluding himself since he had covered his eyes. Android 18, unable to see along with Android 16, heard the approaching Cell. She requested that he look after Krillin, who had been blasted away, and after Android 16 consented, she charged into Cell, being absorbed by his widened tail.The "Perfect" Guy Personality Android 18 is sarcastic and impatient to the point of being finicky. She's also touchy about people using sexist slurs, such as Vegeta calling her a "smug c**t" and a store owner calling her a "blonde bimbo". Her reaction usually amounts to her retaliating, such as her continued assault on Vegeta or going back for the store owner. Android 18 doesn't believe in societal definitions of beauty either, as she displayed attraction to Krillin despite Android 17 remarking about his short stature. Her impatience is in stark contrast to her brother, who has taken his time in finding Goku. This may also be due to her dislike of riding vehicles with him, as she did not react to Vegeta destroying a truck that 17 planned to use to drive. Other times she has been out-spoken in her opposition of driving, as she was when 17 concluded they would not be able to drive to Kame House. Though far less murderous than her alternate timeline counterpart, Android 18 still has displayed a lack of concern for others as she was quick to break Vegeta's arm during the latter part of their battle and not at all worried about the injuries the Z-Fighters sustained following their battle against her and 17, as well as demolishing a forest which served as a home to animals due to not liking it. transformation, her first showing of fear since the conflict with the Z-Fighters began.]] She is similar to her brother in being curious and allowing it to get the best of her, as she chose not to run away from Cell when he was combating Android 17 and Piccolo, instead wanting to watch their fight to see how it turned out. She acknowledged her choice might not have been the best one to make, showing that she was self-aware. She seemed to be fearless for the most part until she saw Android 17 be absorbed by Cell and the latter's transformation, which instilled nervousness in her that had previously not been seen, most likely due to her realization that she had lost her brother and that the pair were not untouchable as well as the fact that Cell also planned to absorb her. Despite her stark contrast in personality from her brother, she demanded that Cell give him back to her, showing that she cared about him deeply and she displayed courage in confronting him over the absorption, despite previously expressing fear when she saw his new form. It showed that Android 18's concern for her brother and caring attitude towards him gave her the strength to confront the individual who took him away from her. Her dislike for absorption was so strong that combined with her knowledge that Cell would kill others with her absorbed led her to threaten activating her bomb, maintaining that it was a serious threat even after Cell tried to make light of it. Quotes *Android 18: (in a classic robot voice) "Hello Dr Gero, how ar-" **Android 17: "I already did it" **Android 18: "You dick, we were supposed to do that together." *Vegeta: "Well, if isn't Faggoty Andy and On-The-Raggedy Anne" **Android 18: "I'm gonna break his arm" **Android 17: "Kinda proving his point there, aren't ya, sis?" **Android 18: "Shut up, Anne" *Android 17: "Wait, wait, wait, was it that fat clown thing? I thought that was a joke" **Android 18: "Well, clearly it was. It's dead" *Android 18: "Hey, so, who's got two broken arms and is a total bitch?" **Vegeta: "You stupid bint, you only broke one of my a-!(Squeals in pain as Android 18 stomps his previously non-broken arm) **Android 18: "This guy." **Vegeta: (continues squeaking) *Piccolo: "'Or', what?" **Android 18: "Or we kill you! Oh my god." **Krillin: "Um, hey 18, you, you come here often?" **Android 18: "Nope." **Krillin: "Mmh." *Android 17: "Right, he's from the future, yeah, and I'm a park ranger." **Android 16: "That sounds nice." **Android 18: "CAN WE FOCUS!?" *Android 18: We got lucky. With all these islands, it will be tough for him to find us. **Android 16: Technically it's an archipelago. Noun, a group of islands. **Android 18: Thank you, 16. **Android 16: You, are, welcome. Appearances *Season Three **308. "Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids" **309. "Blood, Sweat, and Gears" **310. "16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You" **311. "The Trouble With Time Travel" **312. "Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town" **313. "Cell Service" **315. "Hyperbolic Plot Device" **316. "Percussive Maintenance" **317. "Family Reunion" **318. "Advanced Geometry" **319. "Group Therapy" **320. "A Raging Semi" **321. "The "Perfect" Guy" Trivia *Androids 18 and 17's real names were revealed by creator Akira Toriyama around the time the episode aired where their names were revealed in the series. *Krillin wanted to know how to turn her on. **He was satisfied to learn that she still had her reproductive organs after her conversion to cyborg, making her go from a "nine to a ten" on his rating system. *She and Android 16 are the only androids to have declined fighting. *Due to her alternate timeline counterpart having gone on a killing spree in his timeline, Future Trunks does not find her "cute". *Cell thought he would only take five to ten minutes to absorb her after absorbing Android 17. *Though she and her brother have different skin tones, the latter was often mistaken for her and changed his hair color from blonde to black as a result. *Dr. Gero did not like her and Android 17's real names, Lazuli and Lapis, and questioned if their parents wanted them to become strippers. *Before meeting her, Master Roshi wanted to know how big her breasts were. When he finally met her when she came to Kame House in search of Goku, he was more interested in having the androids move their then-upcoming fight with Piccolo to somewhere else so that his island would not be destroyed. *In the alternative take, Kurilin DOES kill Lazuli by pressing the switch by accident (blowing her head off) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeKJXJsrZJk *Unlike the original, Lazuli tells no.16 to take care of Kurilin before being absorbed by Cell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeKJXJsrZJk References An android made by Dr.Gero in the future two Absorb two android called 17 and 18 but he have to kick 16's ass to suceed to absorb 17 and 18 when 17 was busy wooping Piccolo's ass then all of a sudden Krillin Senses Cell's apperences then Cell appears and fucking interfears in the battlefield Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Androids